The Slytherin's Princess
by Setsunaichigo
Summary: What happens when Draco finally feel courageous enough to talk to this so strange girl from his house,who apparently hates being a Slytherin. But why is that so? And how is she gonna change the entire world, and especially his own ?
1. Why the hell am I a Slytherin ?

HellO This is my first fic ever, and i choose to write it in english ... what happened to be pretty hard, since i'm french but anyway, I hope you'll like it !

Of course, I do not own JKR's characters, only Mikka belongs to me

**The Slytherins' princess ... Chapter one.**

**"Mikka, wait !"**

The pale girl turned around, to see Draco Malefoy himself running after her as she walked out of potions class. This was one of her favorite classes, and Snape obviously liked her. Of course, she was a bright student, a Slytherin, and she was totally fascinated by potions and especially all kind of poisons. She once heard that poisons were the weapon dearest to women, and it was apparently true in her case. But her love for poisons and all of those reasons were not the only ones that made Snape like her. She felt like he knew. _Yes._ _He surely knows. This was a secret that Dumbledore, McGonagall and most of the students shouldn't know, but Snape must have heard about it ..._

Everything began when she arrived at Hogwarts, for the first time. There was this little ceremony with the Sorting Hat. There was this student, Draco, a little blond-haired boy... He has been sent instantly to Slytherin, and so was she. She just put the hat on her head, when she heard him scream "_SLYTHERIN !"_. And she knew why, but that wasn't fair. She wanted to go to Gryffindor. Some time passed, and one day, she was talking with her friend Mandy, a Ravenclaw, who said that she would fit more there, with Harry Potter or the red-haired guy.

**"Even you say so ... "**sighted Mikka.** "Of course, i'd have prefered to be there. But what can I do ? The Sorting Hat told me to go to Slytherin."**

**"Maybe you can ask Dumbledore about that. Maybe he can do something ..."**

**"It's no use. The hat will always tell me to be a Slytherin ..."**Mikka's voice was kind of desperate, since even she knew that there was nothing that can be done. _She was meant to be a Slytherin. She was a Slytherin, after all. She just had to get used to it._

Three years passed, and she still wasn't used to it. She did have friends, that wasn't the problem. She wasn't bullied, or anything. But of course, she was a bit different of all the other girls. Pansy Parkinson, for example. She was a nice girl, and Mikka was sometimes hanging out with her. But she was way more sly and mean than Mikka, and so were Millicent, and all those slytherin girls. The person closest to her personnality was (oh Merlin! ) a Gryffindor, Hermione Granger. Like her, Mikka was fond of books, even if she was more into arts than her. She once created a spell that painted the ceilling of the common room. Since it was all green and silver, she moved her wand a bit and painted some purple arabesques all over the ceilling, and some silver stars amongst the painting. The whole ceilling was shining, and it was really nice. That's when Draco came to talk to her for the first time.

**"Hey you ! How did you do that ?"**

**"A spell, can't you guess ?"**

**"And what will you do about the teachers ?"**

**"Can't you see it's temporary spell ? I just have to ..."**she clapped her hands**"... do that, and all will disappear."**

And when she clapped her hands, those paintings actually disappeared. She and Draco heard a big**"Ooooh"**coming from the disapointed students. Pansy came to them.

**"Mikka, why did you undo the spell ? That was beautiful !"**

Even Crabbe and Goyle nodded in agreement. Draco raised an eyebrow to Mikka who just smiled shyly, in a very cute way, her eyes shining like the stars from her painting.

**"The spell was easy to do ... undo or ... redo. It's just ..." **She whispered something, moved her wand again, and new paintings appeared, still in purple and silver shades but whith new patterns. It was even more beautiful. Her cheeks turned pinkish, and that made her even more cute, thought Draco. This girl was so strange, sometimes. She was kind of shy, and she didn't talk much except to the muddleblood Granger and this girl from Ravenclaw she use to hang out with. And sometimes with Pansy, since they were sleeping in the same dormitory. But he saw her fight once and she was really skilled. And he meant really really skilled. She was very thin, but appeared to have an invincible inner strength. She was powerful. And since she was almost smarter than Granger-the-bookworm herself, Mikka was one of the best Hogwarts' students. Furthermore, she was not only skilled in fights and studies, but she was ... _artsy_. It was the only word that came to Draco's mind at that precise moment. She created some spells like the one she painted the ceilling with, and she had an amazing voice that he heard once, when passing by the corridor, close to the girls' showers.

You can say that he had watched her from afar since they both arrived to this school. _But what can he talked with her about ?_ She was such an enigma to him. He wouldn't say that he likes her, but he was always amazed by her behaviour. He shooked his head and left the room, leaving Mikka with Pansy, that screamed like hell when she saw the new paintings.

**"Give her a sugar, and she'll run in circles like a stupid little dog..."** he muttered to himself. Pansy was sometimes getting on his nerves, but she was at least warmer than Mikka. He had never felt courageous enough to talk to her, wich had never been a problem with Pansy : Doggy-girl was always around him, wich was kind of tiring in the end. _When did I turn into such a coward ? _he wondered as he reached the door to get out of the common room.

Mikka saw Draco leaving, he was as cold-hearted as usual. He didn't say a word about her spell, except it could cause a problem with the teachers. _"_**Who cares about the teachers ?" **she mumbled, lost in her thoughts. Pansy, sat close to her on one of the greenish couches of the common room, looked at her. _"_**What did you say ?"**

**"Nothin' ..."** answered Mikka as she got up. She went into the dormitories, and flinged herself onto her bed. She buried her head in the soft white pillow, and whispered her wish once again _**"If only I could be a Gryffindor ..." **_but this would always remain a wish. She knew it. It was ... _written in her blood._

End of chapter One Reviews are welcome, tell me what you think about it ! 3


	2. Happy Birthday !

**The princess of Slytherins ... Chapter two.**

Once again, Mikka was lost in her thoughts as she walked out of class. Hermione grabbed her arm, and asked where was she heading now, since classes were over. **"I dunno, probably going to the library to study ... or maybe we can go outside for a bit ? I need fresh air..."**

**"Can we go see Harry and Ron training ?"**

**"Yes, why not."**answered Mikka with a smile. She really didn't talk much, and she actually never talked to Harry or Ron. Ron was kind of dumb, but he was very nice to Hermione, and that made her happy, so Mikka was okay with him. Harry was the famous guy who survived to Voldemort's attacks, and he was fun to hang out with, alway very nice and polite, but she was instinctively scared of him._ No, no,_ she thought. _Scared isn't the good word. My blood is reacting, that's all. Yes ... That's all._

She would never admit that she was impressed by Harry's accomplishments, and seduced by his nice personnality. When he saw her coming with Hermione, he softly smiled and waved his hand a bit. Ron was as red as usual, laughing while he landed on the ground. The training match was over, and they 'won'. Harry caught the Golden Snitch before the other team' seeker ... Draco. The blond guy was directly staring at her, with a very strange look. In fact, he was looking angry and pissed off. And now he was staring at Harry. Everybody knew that they hated each other, but they usually seemed just to not care about the other one. Harry didn't pay even a bit of attention to Draco's look, but the slytherin's glance caught Mikka's, and she dived into his grey eyes. _They're so deep ..._ Draco turned his head and flew away from where she and the three gryffindors were. Damn it ...

**"Whar was Malefoy looking that angry for ?"** asked Hermione. She wasn't really asking someone, but Harry answered with an amused grin on his face.  
**"He fell from his broom during the match. And they lost. Those slytherins just can't stand loosing, even if it's during training. They're ..."** That when he just remembered that Mikka, this so nice girl, was actually a slytherin too. **"Oh ... Sorry. I just ... I didn't remember that ..."**

**"That's okay."** She said, smiling. It was a kind of compliment to her : she was not like them. Even Harry Potter mistook her for a Gryffindor. What Mandy said during their first year at Hogwarts suddenly came back to her mind : Maybe she could ask Dumbledore. _No_. Once again, she realized that it was a stupid idea. She absolutely shouldn't tell Dumbledore about why she had been sent to Slytherin. _Oh Merlin, how she hated this part of herself._

About a week later, Mikka woke up smiling. It was her birthday. She actually woke up this early (it was 6 am... she would never woke up before having the urge to, for example being late ... like everyday.), because of her mother's owl knocking at the window, waiting for her to open it. She got up and let the owl in. Iris, the little grey owl, was carrying a quite big box with a letter and appeared to be exhausted. Mikka let her rest on her own bed, while she went to see this strange package. She untied the long silky purple ribbon and opened the box. Inside, there was this princess-like dress, and a little black velvet box. Mikka stayed in bewilderment for about 10 seconds, then finally took the dress out of the box, and tried it on. It was purely, truly and totally amazing. The dress was down to her ankles, as silky as the ribbon, and about the same color. It was sleeveless, strapless, very simple, but yet very, very elegant. There were some shades of silver in the purple fabric. It seemed as if this dress had been made for her... Actually, that was probably true, thought Mikka. But anyway, she loved it. She then took the velvet box, and opened it. There was a key, a dark silverish key, apparently old. There was those letters engraved onto it : E.E. Enilia Eberly, Mikka's grandmother. She finally decided to read the letter, still wearing the purple dress, sat on her bed, olding the key in her left hand. She recognized her mother's writing :

**My dear sweetie, happy birthday to you ! I wished you could spend it with us, but i hope you'll have fun with your friends. I also hope that you liked the dress, since we forgot to buy one for the Yule Ball, I choose this one for you. Hans **(the Eberly's usual dressmaker)** made it, it took five days but he was pretty proud of it, and i think you'll like it -or at least, its color. But it wasn't the best gift, sweetie. Since it's your sixteenth birthday, you have now the right to use this key, as you grandmother told me. You surely understand what is supposed to be opened with it, right ? Have fun, and write me as soon as possible !**

**Love XXX**

**Mom.**

Mikka read the letter one more time before putting it into her bedtable. _It can't be ... _Yes. That was it. The key opened her grandmother's chest at Gringotts. All Mikka was that she was very, very, VERY rich. She didn't know how much it could be, but that was a lot. And this "lot" was now hers. And she had a beautiful dress.

**"Mik', what are you doing ?"** said a sleepy voice behing her. She turned around to see Pansy sitting on her bed next to her. When she finally opened her eyes completely, she saw how unusual for a saturday morning (at 6 am) was Mikka's outfit. Then she looked at the dress, and her mouth opened to form an 'O'. Mikka laughed, and explained about the dress. She didn't say a word about the key and the money, although. Then, both of them got dressed up (in a more normal way, for Mikka), and went down to get something to eat. Only she and Pansy where sleeping in this room, even if there was another bed. The girl sleeping over there was a very timid blond girl, that left school some months before. She moved to France, and went into BeauxBatons Academy of Magic. Mikka and Pansy sometimes tried to talk to her, but she was so shy that she only answered by blushing and that was kind of tiring in the end.

They got down to the kitchen, and asked the elves to give them something to eat. Quickly, they found themselves carrying a big, heavy tray, back to the slytherins' common room. There was cakes, a tea pot full of a vanilla-flavored hot tea, other cakes, cookies, and chocolate. A bit to much for two skinny girls. They placed the tray on one of the tables, and sat on the couch, with a cup of tea in one hand, and a piece of cake in the other one. They talked for a bit, looking at Mikka's paintings on the ceiling. The students finally decided to let the paintings on, and some of them begged Mikka to teach them how to do it. Blaise Zabini wrote on the wall : What happens in Slytherin stays in Slytherin. And that was true : She never had to remove the paintings because none of the teachers were coming in their room, only some elves sometimes come to clean up the students' mess. So there was no problem with decorating the room this way. Mikka got up to take another piece of cake, when she heard a voice coming from behing the couch. Blaise and Draco were standing at the boys' dormitory's door, looking at her and Pansy, who was smiling back at them.

**"Hey boys, d'ya want a cup of tea ?"**

**"What are you doing, up at this hour ?"**

Mikka was about to say something like _"mind your own business"_, but Pansy answered before she could open her mouth.

**"It's her birthday, today, we were celebrating it !!"**

Malefoy's face changed. He wasn't sneering anymore, with this strange thing that ressemble a smile he used to wear upon his face, wich now seemed to be totally emotionless, as if he didn't know wich mask he should choose to wear. Blaise was way more simple to understand, thought Mikka. He came to her, and smiled, simply. It was a warm smile, and for the first time, someone else than Mikka's mother hugged her. She hugged back, and told him about the cakes she and Pansy went to get in the kitchen. She asked him about having tea with them, and he smiled again. Draco simply went and sat on the other couch, with Blaise, without saying a word. _Oh Merlin. Damn boy. Can't you speak like normal people ? Screw you._ But at least, the two other slytherins were talking.

Pansy was a nice girl, when Mikka thought about it. She was always very friendly with her, and sometimes, she went with her to Hogsmeade. Blaise was closer to Pansy than he was to her, but he was ... kind. She helped him a bit with homework, and they've once hung out after potions class, with Pansy. Draco ... Even if she never talked to him, except that day when she painted the ceilling, Mikka oftently watched him and he was obviously strange. He was surely more like to be a slytherin than she was, he was cunning, sly, mean to almost everybody, and he was always showing off. But sometimes it seemed, just like some minutes ago, as if he was wearing a mask, hiding what he thought and was behing it. _At least, i'm not the only one who pretends to be someone i'm not ..._


End file.
